Remember
by LilFlyergirl
Summary: Complete! Peter loses a little of his memory on his journeys. But what makes Wendy so afraid that she doesn't even want to remember him?
1. Changes

Remember

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing, do you hear me? Nothing!!!

Wendy held the tiny baby in her arms. He felt like a water balloon. He moved his tiny limbs, and stared up into her face. They say babies this young couldn't smile, but Wendy was sure she saw his tiny lips twitch. "Oh, he's lovely, Aunt Millicent!" She cried. She sat on her rich Victorian sofa in her aunt's elegant home. 

Millicent Bacher smiled as well, which was a rarity in itself. Wendy knew that her stuffy old aunt would be hard to marry, but she had in the past year. Better late than never, her father had said. And now little William Jr. sat sleeping in Wendy's arms. He was Millicent's second son if you counted Slightly. Her husband, a psychiatrist named Dr. William Bacher was off attending to his patients. And he had so many, he had spent only a brief time with his newborn son.

Wendy had been sent to live with Aunt Millicent soon after she married. In her aunt's eyes, it was proper education for a young lady to see how a young married housewife should act, and with all of her brothers at home, it was impossible for Wendy's own mother to teach her. It was most improper for a young lady to recall tales of pirates, and Indians, and swordfights, and with Millicent's strict rules, she hoped to squash this silliness out of her niece. Wendy's brothers were all loomed around her, staring at the small bundle.

            "He's so tiny!"

            "He's moving!"

            "He **smells** funny!"

The adults, including Aunt Millicent chuckled. "I think it's time for him to be changed," Aunt Millicent whispered, and took the baby from Wendy. 

Her mother followed Aunt Millicent in case she needed any help, and George sat in an armchair and picked up the paper.

As soon as they were out of the room, her brothers rounded on her. "Wendy, tell us a story!" they begged.

Wendy's eyes grew large. "Story? No, no, boys…"

            "Oh, just a little one!" 

            "Tell us about Cinderella!"

            "No, about Pan!"

They all cheered loudly at this.

Millicent stuck her head in the parlor. "Wendy, come help your aunt."

Wendy jumped to her feet. "I do not know who you're talking about, boys," She said, and gave a little shiver, as though the thought of recalling her tales, or even thinking about Peter scared her to death.

Yeah this chapter is pretty short, but the rest should be longer! Enjoy!


	2. Who Are You?

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm going to be posting chapters quite quickly, as I love this story so much, I want to get it done!

Peace, Pan, and Potter,

Diane (Lil)

Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Aunt Millicent's pregnancy had been a difficult one, so more times that naught, when little William cried during the night, it was Wendy who tended to him. She walked to the door on the nursery, his bottle in hand, and stopped just as she heard voices inside. 

But it couldn't be voices. It was probably just the wind. William had stopped crying. But why? Fearful, Wendy rushed into the room, and the bottle fell from her hand with a crash. A boy, with sun-bleached blonde hair, a golden suntan and vines wrapped around his body stood holding her little cousin. Wendy gasped…

_She had lived with Aunt Millicent the past three years, and had been getting private counseling sessions with her uncle William that started the previous year._

_            "Wendy, this boy does not exist," He had told her._

_            "Yes he does!"_

_            "Where is your proof?"_

_Wendy had withdrew the acorn he had given her, the only thing she had of his. But Wendy was stubborn, and refused to give up Peter._

_So on and on they went, sometimes up until dinner-time, arguing on the reality of Peter Pan._

_Some nights later, William had asked Millicent for a more aggressive therapy treatment, and she had willingly obliged, not knowing at all what she was agreeing to. Her niece was now sixteen, and it was time for her to spend her time in the company of suitable gentlemen, not retelling tales._

_And so, their next therapy treatment had been harsh. As soon as she mentioned Peter's name, he had smacked her clear across the face. _

_And it continued like that every day for nearly six months._

_He still checked her every night he was home on her unhappiness._

_She threatened to tell her aunt, oh how she threatened him…_

_But he just laughed and said she wouldn't believe a silly girl._

_And he was probably right…_

The boy stared at her. As soon as Wendy felt a sliver of remembrance coming back to her, she turned her head as though she had been slapped by her uncle. Tears filled her eyes. "Who are you?" She demanded.

The boy grinned, and bowed. "I am Peter Pan,"

            "Put down my cousin!" Wendy shouted. "Put him down or I'll scream!"

Peter grinned. "Okay, okay, lady…" He put the baby back in the basinet.

            "What are you doing here?" She demanded.

            "Whenever a child is born, I come," He said simply. "It's what I do."

The moonlight caught on something silver he had attached to his vines. She stared. It was a thimble.

It brought back an inkling of a memory… but no… she would not allow herself to remember. Her uncle would find out, she was sure of it…

They stared at each other a long time. He saw she wore an acorn around her neck, and he flew close to inspect it. He was so close to her now, his sea blue green eyes staring intently at it. "That's one of mine!" He cheered. He looked deep into her blue eyes that shined with unshed tears. "I know you," He whispered.

She backed away from him. "No, you don't…"

            "Yes I do," He said. "Moir… Woman…" He sounded absolutely flustered. "I forget some things… when I travel," He said.

            "Wendy," She whispered, tears trailing down her face.

He looked up at her. "What?"

            "My name is Wendy."           

"Yes! Wendy!" He cried. 

            "No," She said. "No, no, I don't know you! Please leave!"

The baby started to cry again, and she scooped him up.

He stared at her. "You and I were close."

            "No we weren't."

A frown flashed across his face. "What's wrong, Wendy? Don't you remember me? You promised always to remember!" He sounded very agitated.

            "I can't," She whispered.

            "Wendy," Aunt Millicent called.

            "I'm sorry," She said, and left the room with her screaming cousin. 

It was only when she had made it to the kitchen and stuck a bottle in William's mouth that she completely breakdown in tears. She wanted to remember. She wanted too with her whole heart. 

But she knew if she did, she would meet her uncle's hand.


	3. A Sweet Kiss

And chapter 3 is under way…

Chapter 3: A Sweet Kiss

When Aunt Millicent told her that her uncle was away visiting a patient and he would be home that evening, Wendy's stomachs did flips, and she found it very difficult to eat her dinner. Aunt Millicent took no notice of this, as she was always preoccupied with her own thoughts, or showering her son with affection. It was still weird to Wendy to watch her aunt croon over a baby, or to display any emotion at all.

Wendy and Slightly would steal hidden grins at each other at the sight.

When Wendy retired for bed that evening, she almost screamed when she saw the boy from the night before sitting lounged on her bed as though he was positively bored waiting for her to return. A small light was hovering just over his right shoulder.

            "You're back," She whispered.

He grinned, and nodded. "Of course I'm back, Wendy."

Her hands flew to her face. "Why must you haunt me so?"

Peter stared at her, and the light made disgruntled chimes. 

            "Haunt you?" He questioned.

            "I feel like I know you, I do," She said. "But if I do… bad things will happen."

            "What bad things?" He asked.

She simply shook her head, and nearly froze with fear when she heard the carriage containing her uncle pull up front.

Peter instead glanced about her room. It was obvious to him that she hated the plain pale blue walls and was dying to get a gallon of paint and just spread color everywhere. Wendy wasn't the traditional young lady. She was a fighter. A true heroine.  He'd return to her every night if he had to. Make her understand. Make her remember. Tell her he had never meant to forget. She had to remember him. She just had to, he had all these memories. Of her.

Listening on a windowsill as she told stories to her brothers.

Her dog stealing his shadow.

Watching fairies dance in the moonlight.

            "You kissed me," He said. "On board the Jolly Roger."

Wendy instinctively put her hand to her mouth. Her thoughts started to drift back to that day…

            "And this," He said, showing her the thimble she had given him. He was certain he saw her blue eyes flash with remembrance. "This is the kiss you gave me. And I gave you that acorn."

She fingered her acorn. "It's dented," She said. "Why is it…" She had let herself go too far. She was starting to remember… but then like a slap in the face, she turned from him. She heard her uncle's voice in the hallway, just outside her door. "You have to go!" She said in an urgent whisper, jumping to her feet, and pushing him to her window. "He's going to come in, and he can't find you here!"

Peter unsheathed his sword. "Who is that?"

            "This is very scandalous! Please, just go!" She said.

            "The Wendy I knew would welcome the thrill of danger," He said in an arrogant tone.

            "Please!" She shouted.

He was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Alright," He said. He was on her windowsill, and their bodies were very close. "May I return tomorrow night?"

            "Yes," She whispered.

It was so odd the feelings she felt about this boy… it was if they were close in a former life.

            "Before I go," He said. He lightly cupped her face, and brushed his lips gently against hers. "You have to remember that," He said and he disappeared into the night.

A great heat traveled from Wendy's lips and spread throughout her entire body. That kiss… it was so sweet. And the gate to her memory sprung open, and suddenly, she remembered, and there was no block stopping her.

Stealing away in the night with Peter to Neverland.

The pirates. The Lost Boys. The mermaids. Tink.

Peter.

It was all there.

It was just most unfortunate for her that her uncle came into the room, and found a playful smile upon her face.


	4. Surrender to the Pain

Hey! Here we are, chapter 4. I'm sorry for the delay, but I had to reinstall windows on my computer, and it was just a big mess. Ugh. Anyway, kudos to my reviewers, love you!

Kimberly-A: Awwww thanks so much for reviewing my chapters! You're so sweet! I love your stories!

Em- Thanks!

Bamaslama- What else can I say? You're so loyal to me! Thanks a bundle!

Elkalili- Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest!

Hold Me Up- Another loyal reviewer! Thanks, and you know what. weird as it sounds, pineapples and mustard are yummy together, especially on ham. lol

Leah- Yeah, it was a difficult pregnancy for poor Aunt Millicent, which is why Wendy tends to the baby at night. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 4: Surrender to the Pain

            "Wendy."

Wendy knew he was behind her without even having to turn around. She felt his sour breath on the back of her neck, and waited for his putrid words to slice the air. She felt a wave of bile rise up in her throat as he placed his hand upon her shoulder. Lightly at first, but he increased the pressure when he spoke her name again, "Wendy."

She closed her eyes as if willing him to go away. Why must he destroy her happiness?

            "How long dare you keep your back on me?"

It was no use. Wendy couldn't will him away if she was a brilliant scholar. She was caught, and she'd soon have to surrender her memories. her beautiful, wonderful memories of a childhood she wanted to be a part of again. 

Of a love she wanted back in her arms.

And of a kiss that had transformed her from a child to a young woman, a kiss that had cursed her in its own right. For she was not in Neverland, and time did not still for her and Peter, no matter how she wished it would.

            "To keep my back to you, Uncle, is as safe as if you held a dagger."

He tightened the grip on her shoulder ever so slightly at her words. Wendy wheeled around to face him. "What do you want with me?"

            "Always so poetic," He said, lightly lifting his hand to her face and pinching her chin. But his eyes were cold. So cold. "Your words are like honey from the serpent's mouth."

Wendy folded her arms. "Uncle, it is very late, and I do need my rest. What would Aunt Millicent think of me being awake at such hours?"

She had touched a nerve.

William stalked to her, backing her into the windowpane. If only Peter were still out there. He raised one shaking hand, and brought it down upon her face. "How dare you threaten my authority!"

All Wendy wanted to do was cry out, to tell Aunt Millicent, beg her to believe her. But Millicent knew that Wendy was a rambunctious young thing, and coughed up her bruises to the girl's own clumsiness. 

But Wendy was hardly clumsy. She was an adventurer, and to her calling she had become rather graceful.

William gripped her arm hard, so hard she was sure he would shatter the bone. She gave a small yelp of pain, and he grinned, "It is clear that our previous sessions haven't worked! And I thought I was finally getting somewhere with you! But THIS!" He ripped the acorn from her neck. The leather cord she had used was pulled so aggressively, it felt like a whip against her porcelin skin. "WHAT IS THIS?" He bellowed.

            "Nothing," She said. "Nothing, I just like the smell of it, is all."

But she knew she might have well said it was a gift from her beau. Anything she told him would be useless. She wanted to kill him, strike him dead! She never hated anyone so much in her life. She had sword fights with many pirates back in Neverland.

But this wasn't Neverland, and she knew if she laid a hand on her uncle, Aunt Millicent would send her somewhere far away, somewhere that was worse than living in the house she was supposed to call her home.

            "Don't lie to me, you filthy little wench! You aunt and I have been most gracious to you, and this is how you repay us? By regressing back into a child?" He threw her hard to the floor. "Only the finest things for you! The finest dresses! You must GROW UP!"

Wendy got shakily to her feet. "I AM growing up," She hissed. "What is so wrong for me to have memories?"

Wrong answer. He smacked her with the back of his hand. "The finest schools! The finest tutors!" He smacked her again. "Now tell me, DEAR GIRL, what is most important to you?"

            "PETER!" She screamed before she could stop herself. "Peter Pan!"

William growled, and advanced on her.

It went on for almost an hour. By the time William left Wendy's room, she was bloody, and beaten, and was crying herself to sleep. She had to forget. And by doing that, she had to stop having nightly visits from Peter.


	5. Sleeping Wendy

Awwwww thanks for the reviews, guys!

Chapter 5: Sleeping Wendy

Wendy's behavior toward Peter was most perplexing to him. He was certain she remembered him, he was sure of it! But she had also grown. Maybe you forgot when you grew. Wendy had always been beautiful to him, even if he would never say so, but now. he could stare at her all day. Her body had been more curvy than when he had last seen her. He lay on the deck of his ship, his arms behind his head, watching Tink fly above him. He had been terribly bored, with no pirates to fight, and no lost boys to boss around, so he spent his days lounging in the sun. He longed for the night so he could return to Wendy, though his excuse to Tink was that they were looking for orphans. At long last, it was time for him to go. He jumped up with a grin, sat Tink on his shoulder, and was gone.

Aunt Millicent was settled in a chair in the foyer as she watched her niece parade around in front of her with her screaming son. She put a tired hand to her forehead. "Wendy, you must not be doing it right!"

            "I'm trying my best, Aunt Millicent!" Wendy said agitated, and rocked the baby back and forth.

If Aunt Millicent had caught Wendy's tone, she paid it no heed. "It's been nearly two hours," She said, on the verge of tears.

Wendy gave a sympathetic look at her aunt. She wasn't exactly young, and the pregnancy had done a number on her. A sudden idea splashed over Wendy. In comforting tones, she began to hum. Where she had learned the tune, she couldn't say, though like most of her past, it was on the tip of her memory. But it soothed little William's frantic cries. And soon, all was quiet, and the baby was fast asleep.

            "Bravo!" Aunt Millicent cried. "Oh, my dear, you are going to be an excellent mother."

Wendy grinned, and continued to hum.

That night, Wendy walked to her window and bolted it closed. It was for the best, she kept telling herself over and over. By the time she woke that morning, her past was as cloudy as it had ever been. She vaguely remembered something about the previous night. Had she been kissed?

But one thing was as clear as ever, and that was Peter's face. The boy that haunted her. She knew him, she was sure of it. But from where? From when? Every time she got close to remembering, all she saw was her uncle's face. She placed cotton in her ears so she wouldn't hear him, even if he did return, and went to sleep.

Peter was ticked off, and you didn't want to tick Peter Pan off. He hovered outside Wendy's window, shouting and knocking. He had even thrown some pebbles. What was taking her so long? Was she in danger? He wrapped again. Still nothing! Tinkerbell shrugged, and informed Peter that they should return home, but he shrugged her off. Fuming, Peter flew to the next window, the room where he had saw that little baby, and tried the window. Open. He grinned, and jumped in. He froze when the tip of a wooden sword was at his throat. Peter raised his hands in surrender. Tinker Bell ran to the attacker and started tugging on his hair. Peter flew in the air, brandishing his sword.

There was a string of swears, and then, "Tink, get off of me!"

Peter landed. He knew that voice.

Slightly waved the fairy off, and swore again. "Pan!"

Peter grinned, his hands going automatically to his hips. He squinted, and saw a familiar face. "Slightly!"

Slightly grinned back. "You've come back!"

He nodded, "I've been visiting Wendy. you do remember me, don't you?" He peered at the boy, who was once much shorter. Slightly was now eye level with him.

            "Of course I remember," Slightly said.

A frown flashed on Peter's face. "Wendy doesn't seem too."

Slightly shook his head. "It happened in the past year or so. ever since Mum got married. She stopped telling stories, she won't even speak of you."

Peter crossed his arms, thinking. He was growing steadily tired of this game Wendy was playing. It wasn't a fun game if he didn't enjoy it. 

            "I know she hasn't forgotten you." Slightly said. "There's a flash in her eyes every time I speak of you, a twitch in the corner of her mouth where her kiss had been."

            "She has barred her window," Peter said in a low whisper. "It is just as Hook said."

            "I shall take you to her!" Slightly shouted. "Maybe my father is in her room and she can't hear you."

            "Why would **he** be in Wendy's room?" Peter asked jealously.

Slightly gave his head a little shake. "They've been. talking. He's trying to turn her into a proper lady, or something. That's what mum told me. But, late at night, sometimes, I'm awoken by father's shouting. And after her leaves, I can hear Wendy crying."

Peter frowned again. "Take me to her."

Slightly checked that William was still sound asleep in his bassinet, and then he and Peter entered the dark hallway, Tink hovering just before them to give them light. They stopped in front of the next door, and entered. Even in the darkness, Peter could make out the form of Wendy's body in her bed. They walked to her, hovering over her. 

She was asleep.

Slightly whispered, "Wendy,"

But she slept on.

            "Wendy!" He said a little louder.

When she did not stir, he turned to Peter with a shrug.

            "I know how to wake her," Peter said. It had to work. It worked in all of Wendy's stories. He got up, leaned over her, and placed his lips against hers.

Aww isn't that a sweet way to be woken? I'm changing one of the genres of this story to angst, because it's going to be a bumpy ride! But, I promise, things will get better. Next chapter, especially will be very angsty.


	6. Remember Me This Way

Chapter 6: Remember Me This Way

A/N: It has been brought to my attention that there has been some controversy between my fic and one other lately. Though the two fics are entirely different, some people have gotten upset. The idea of Wendy forgetting Peter Pan is not my own idea, nor the idea of any author on here. It belongs to J.M Barrie, and I apologize to anyone who thinks otherwise. This idea has been used on here countless times, and to assume sole ownership is just as likely to gain ownership of the idea of Peter growing up. Having said that, fanfiction is just for fun and is meant to be enjoyed. I simply do not have the time nor the desire to argue over something so silly. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you stay tuned, this fic has a lot of delightful turns and twists. Enjoy.

-Diane (Lil)

A/N2: Lyrics from the song Remember Me This Way by Jordan Hill (more easily found on the Casper soundtrack) are in this chapter. I don't own that song, but it's beautiful.

Wendy had always been a light sleeper, which was why the cotton in her ears was so necessary. But to be awoken in such a way, was something she could grow very accustomed too. She opened her eyes, and found Peter hovering over her, his mouth against hers. She shot up in such away that Peter floated up in surprise.

            "Yep, that did it," Slightly said.

Wendy withdrew the cotton from her ears. "Slightly? What's wrong?"

Slightly grinned, and pointed to her ceiling where Peter hovered. "Look Wendy, it's Peter! He's come back!"

Wendy gave a soft sigh and rubbed her face with her hands. "Slightly, could you give us a minute?" She stared at the fairy that sat just under Peter's ear. "Alone?"

Peter crossed his arms. "Tink is okay,"

            "Very well," Wendy whispered. "Very well…"

            "Pan, stop by before you leave," Slightly said as he walked out the door.

Peter floated back down to the floor, his gaze never once leaving Wendy. She looked… different. If frazzled was a word, he would use that to describe her.

            "I knew you'd be back," She whispered.

            "And every night if I have to," He said valiantly. 

Tink jingled.

            "Be quiet," He growled.

She covered her face with her hands. "Why am I so important to you?"

He stared at her. "Because," He said, "You're my Wendy."

She gave a small sob. "I'm not the person you seek."

            _"Every now and then,_

_            We find a special friend,_

            Who never lets us down…" 

Peter sat next to her on the bed. "Yes you are."

She shook her head, "I might have been. I can't remember. But that person is gone now."

            "I want her back," He demanded. "Where has she gone?"

            "She's grown up," Wendy said quietly.

Tears trailed down Peter's face. "She hasn't!"

            _"Who understands it all,_

_            Reaches out each time we fall,_

_            You're the best friend that I found…"_

            "Yes, she has," Wendy sobbed. "And she can no longer remember."

            "You're a liar!" He cried. "Wendy would never forget me!"

She shook her head sadly, "You're just a poor boy with a cursed life, and you have my sorrow."

            "Wendy!" He shouted. "Stop!"

The pain in his voice was too much for her to bare.

            "You are my Wendy! You are!"

            _"I know you can't stay,_

_            but part of you will never ever go away,_

_            Your heart will stay…"_

            "Listen to me," She said, taking his hands, "Whatever tales you have of me, hold them in your heart or let them go."

            "Wendy!" He cried, "Wendy!"

It was if he was calling to someone in his past. Someone he couldn't seem to find. She reached out, and put a hand on his bare shoulder. He turned to her, tears were trailing down both of their faces. He pressed his lips lightly against hers. Wendy felt a rush of heat flood her body.

No! She couldn't let herself access the memories… She pulled away from him. "I'm sorry," She said. 

            "Tell me what's wrong!" He demanded. 

            "You have to let me go," She said, "Please."

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, brushing her face as he did so.

            "I can't do this," She sobbed.

            "But I want you to remember!"

            "I can't," She sobbed. "I just can't!"

            _"I'll make a wish for you,_

_            and hope it will come true,_

_            that life would just be kind,_

_            to such a gentle mind…"_

He brushed his fingers against her face once more, staring intently into her eyes. She was there hiding, he knew it. 

Shaking, she reached her hand to her bedside table, and placed the acorn in his palm. 

            "My kiss," He whispered.

            "It's yours, and I can't have it," She said. 

            "But I want you to have it. You're my Wendy! You'll always be my Wendy!"

            "Yes," She said. "But only in your heart."

He stared down at his acorn. It held so many memories for him…

            _"If you lose your way,_

_            think back on yesterday,_

_            Remember Me This Way…"_

But it seemed now that memories would be all he would ever have of her again. Without so much as a look back, he flew slowly to her window, opened it, and flew out, Tink following loyally behind.

            "Peter wait," She said, and ran to the window.

He turned sadly to her.

            "Goodbye," She whispered.

He didn't return her goodbye. He turned his back to her, and flew into the night, his acorn pressed hard against his palm. 

            _"Remember Me This Way…"_


	7. All's Fair in Love and War

Hellooo so sorry it took so long for an update!!! Thanks for the reviews as always!!! I'm going to get this fic down fast, so I'll update frequently.

Chapter 6: All's Fair in Love and War

Peter was furious. He knew Wendy remembered him, he positively knew it! But if she didn't want to remember him, then he didn't need her! Tinker Bell must have sensed his frustration, for she was quiet the whole journey home. He did not stop at the hollow when he reached Neverland. He didn't stop at the Mermaid's Lagoon or the Black Castle. He was on a mission. He flew to the ocean, stopped, and stared out at the curling waves. Then, with all of his might, he took Wendy's thimble and threw it as hard as he could. It gave a small thunk as it hit the water, and then it was gone, lost to the churning tide. "Goodbye Wendy," He spat, turned, and flew back to his hollow. Tinker Bell tried to hide her giggles, and followed him.

Wendy was beside herself. She knew she told him to leave, that she didn't want him to come anymore, but something drew her to her window every night, wishing…

Slightly had been very confused and slightly angry with her for telling him to leave. He to held onto the belief that Peter would return. But she just wasn't sure. She knew she had to forget him, but something inside her wouldn't. And now, these lonely days without him, she felt a little part of her die. She was busy bustling around her room, making it nice and tidy, when a flash of green caught her eye. It was sticking out from under her bed! She bent down, and pulled out a green vine. She clutched it to her chest and breathed it in. It smelled of him, of a childhood she had forgotten. 

And images began racing to her.

And she couldn't stop them. She wouldn't! Her uncle be damned, she would remember this Peter Pan, and the love they shared. But there was more to come. Something else peeked out from under her bed. She bent down, and pulled out the sketchbook she had forgotten. The page it was opened to made her gasp. The image on the page was of the flying boy she had drawn so many years ago. The first night she saw him, the first night she felt his touch.

Yes, it was all there. Hidden in a small box in her mind that she had just found the key too. And she wouldn't let her uncle stop her any more. There was a Peter Pan. And she would bring him back.


	8. Somewhere out there

Chapter 8: Somewhere Out There

That night, Wendy put her best acting skills to good use. She mournfully stumbled through dinner, her uncle glaring at her intently. If he thought something was off about her, he didn't voice it, which was a good thing. Little William was growing so rapidly, Wendy sometimes felt as if she was watching him not as much as she should. It seemed every time she turned her head, he grew another inch. And he was becoming a fat, adorable baby, which made her miss Peter even more. 

As she settled down for bed, she lay there until she heard her aunt and uncle coming up the stairs, and then heard their door close. Then, quietly as she could, she crept out of her room, and to the next door to Slightly's. She gave a low double knock, and entered. His room wasn't nearly as tidy as hers, and even in the darkness, she saw toys scattered amongst the floor like booby traps. She heard something crunch under her foot. The sound was so loud she was surprised all the lights in the city didn't go on. She calmed herself and called out, "Slightly, are you awake?"

            "Aye?" Came a sleepy reply.

She smiled, and felt around blindly to his bed in the darkness. She quickly lit his bedside lamp, a grin on her face.

            "Wendy, what is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Wendy bit her lip, and stared intently at the doorknob. "Shhh, not too loud. I don't want Uncle William to hear us."

Slightly nodded, and whispered, "What's wrong?"

            "Oh Slightly, I've been such a fool, the way I've acted toward Peter."

            "Aye lass, you have." Slightly agreed.

            "I want him back. I have to find him and apologize."

            "Pan's coming back?" He asked, his eyes growing wide with excitement.

            "I hope so. Do you have any idea where he is? Any at all?"

Slightly thought a moment. "Kids have been talking at school. My friend Tom lives across from an orphanage, he says he swears he saw a flying boy leave there a few nights back."

Wendy's eyes grew wide too. "What orphanage? Do you remember the name? Think hard."

Slightly closed his eyes in concentration. "Saint whatsits… saint…"

            "Saint Augustine's?" Wendy asked hopefully.

            "Aye, that's the one."

Wendy grinned, and wrapped her arms around her cousin. 

            "Easy," Slightly whimpered.

            "Thank you, Slightly!" She whispered.

Slightly nodded. "You're welcome, Wendy. It'd be great to have Pan back."

            "It would," She agreed. "Good night,"

            "Good Night," He grumbled.

Wendy blew out his lamp and scampered back across the hall. And for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Wendy found Aunt Millicent sewing in the sitting room the next afternoon. She entered quietly, and sat down across from her aunt. 

            "Good afternoon, Wendy." Aunt Millicent said without looking up.

            "Good afternoon, Aunt."

There was a pause.

            "Is there something you want, child?" Aunt Millicent asked.

Wendy gave a little smile, "Well, most of the girls my age have been doing some volunteer work. And I want to do some too. I think it would be a nice way…"

Aunt Millicent cut her off with a wave of her hand, "That's a splendid idea!"

            "I've already got a place picked out… Saint Augustine's. I absolutely adore children, and I've had a lot of practice with my brothers…"

Aunt Millicent smiled. "I'll talk to Sister Margaret, I'm sure she could find a place for you there. And might I say Wendy, I'm most pleased with your change. Your uncle will be pleased as well."

            "Thank you, Aunt," Wendy said, almost gagging at the sound of her uncle's name. "May I be excused?"

            "Of course, girl."

Wendy got up, and walked briskly into her room. As soon as the door was shut, she fanned out on her bed, smiling brightly. Soon, she'd be back with Peter.

Wendy had been volunteering at St. Augustine's for nearly a week, and still no Peter. She was growing to love the children there, and she told them her stories of Peter Pan she would tell her brothers, hoping against hope that there might be one boy listening outside on the ledge. She'd asked the children if they saw a flying boy, but they didn't trust her enough yet to answer her truthfully. 

She rolled over in her bed, fully awake, unable to sleep. She didn't even have to put up a front in the presence of her uncle. Wendy was truly heartbroken, just the way her uncle liked her to be. She'd go and pay the orphans a visit. Sister Margaret really liked her, and she knew she would let her into the nursery. She grabbed her drawing of Peter she had drawn the night he came to her, and crept quietly out of the house.

It was either really early or really late when Wendy arrived at St. Augustine's. Sister Margaret told her the children were all asleep, but she let her into the nursery anyway. Wendy would wait all night if she had to for Peter. But it turned out she didn't have to wait long at all. She had just settled into her chair when a familiar gust of wind blew the window open, causing the fire to flicker. And there he was, hands on his hips, willing to take anyone who believed with him.

Wendy stood awkwardly, holding her drawing tightly. Damn her uncle for trying to ruin her happiness! She had met this boy, and he cared about her, she knew it. Why else would he have visited her, trying to unlock her memory? And when she had found her drawing, she had let the memories wash over her. She'd steal away with Peter again. "Peter," She said, "I've been waiting for you."

            "What for?" He asked.

            "I remember."

A spark ignited in Peter's eyes. But no! Perhaps she was toying with him. "Oh?" He asked nonchalantly.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. She felt like singing! She shoved the drawing under his nose. "I drew this the first night you came to me! You'd wait outside, listening to my stories!"

Peter grinned. She was back. She was everything he remembered her being. "I helped you remember!" He shouted, pleased with himself. He cupped her face. "Wendy, my Wendy." He grabbed her, and spun her around.

She gave a low laugh, as not to wake the children. But there were tears in her eyes. 

He stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Her uncle had kept her from so much joy. "Nothing. Everything is fine now. I want to go back to Neverland! I want to visit the fairies, and the mermaids, and I want to fly! I want to go on another adventure!"

But Peter just crossed his arms. "How long would you stay?"

Wendy stared at him.

He shook his head. "You'd leave to grow up again."

            "Peter, I have to."

            "Why?" He demanded. "To grow old and die?"

Wendy felt as though she had been slapped. "I didn't think you'd understand. There's much more to life than adventures and childhood, Peter."

            "Like what?"

            "Many things! Like love, and friendship, and family…"

He shook his head again. "That's not for me. Especially love."

            "Then you are fooling yourself," She snapped. "And you're just a silly boy."

He turned to her, his eyes burning. Then, he flew out the window without a look back.

And just like that, it was over, and Wendy was left crying alone in the orphanage.


	9. Honor Before Pride

Chapter 9: Honor Before Pride

Author's Note: In this chapter, if you don't hate him by now, you'll loathe Uncle William. You've been warned.

Wendy wasn't sure when Peter would return to her, or if he'd ever tell her he loved her. She knew he did, he'd just never let himself believe it. And so it was the end of the day, and though Wendy didn't want to, it was time for her to return home. She prayed her uncle wouldn't be there. 

            "Aunt, I'm home!" She cried as she entered the Bacher household. 

A voice emerged from the drawing room. "Your aunt is at your parents with William and Slightly."

It was her uncle. The last person in the world she wanted to spend time with. 

            "I'll be in my room," She told him.

            "A word, please."

Wendy's feelings of dread intensified. She was NOT going to be forced to forget again. If he took one step towards her…

She looked around for a weapon, and seized the glass candle sticks her parents had given Aunt Millicent as a wedding present and entered the room.

William Bacher was seated on the sofa, his legs crossed, his expression fierce. "Now," He said, eying the candle sticks. "What are those for?"

            "You," she breathed, "if you take one step towards me."

William laughed. "You're a vile girl, Wendy Darling. I'm merely attempting to help you."

Wendy roared, and pulled up her sleeves to reveal her battered arms. "Help me? Like this?"

He said nothing, but pulled out something from behind his back. It was a torn vine, the one she had found under her bed. Peter's. "I found this in your room. It's clear my previous attempts haven't worked. But oh, when you're to the point of unconsciousness, perhaps you'll drop this act!"

Wendy's eyes flashed. "You will not lay a hand on me!"

            "And who is going to stop me? Your aunt? She believes in our sessions."

            "If she knew what you were up to, she'd drop you like a bad habit."

He laughed again, and got to his feet. 

She backed away.

            "She'll never find out. No, she'll never believe your silly stories. Do I really have to chase you?" He advanced on her, and Wendy swung. The candlestick connected with his knee, and he howled with pain.

            "WENDY DARLING!!"

Wendy turned and found Aunt Millicent in the threshold, her parents behind her, their expression a mixture of fear and astonishment. Wendy dropped the candlestick. She knew she was done for.

Wendy sat in her bedroom, condemned. They had locked her in as if she was mad. She knew it was only a matter of time before her uncle came after her. What was she to do? Where was Peter when she needed him? Wendy lay in her bed, and soon fell into a fitful sleep.

It may have been an hour--- or several hours, but she heard a key in the lock, and in walked her uncle. "Thanks to your scene downstairs, you're a signature away from being sent to boarding school. But we're not going to let that happen Wendy, are we? Because we love each other, don't we?"

            "Don't you dare speak to me!" She screamed.

            "Oh Wendy, I've been thinking, and I know where I've been making my mistakes with you, and I'm sorry."

Wendy stared at him.

            "You need TOUGH LOVE." He said, and a cruel grin spread over his lips. He walked to her, pinning her in her bed. "Give us a kiss, Wendy." And he lowered his mouth onto hers.

            "GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, shoving him back.

But he was much too strong. 

Then there was a bang, and miraculously, her uncle was pulled off of her. She looked up, and saw Peter throw her uncle out the open window. He gave a satisfying nod when he heard the thud below. He then turned to Wendy, shaking like a leaf on her bed.

            "Wendy," He said softly. Her nightgown was hanging off of her shoulders, and she was covered in bruises. "He's done this to you," He said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Wendy gave a small sob, and circled her arms around Peter's neck. "Take me far away from here, Peter, please. I don't want to be here when he wakes up."

He nodded, scooped her up, and flew out the window.


	10. A Last Glimpse at Beauty

Hey, thanks for reviewing!!! So glad people still love this fic. Luv yas!

Chapter 10: A Last Glimpse At Beauty

Wendy forgot how wonderful the feeling was to be going back to Neverland. She loved Peter with all of her heart, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to leave again. And as they set down, she stared around at the sheer beauty of it. Lush green rolling hills, sparkling blue sky, and a crisp warm breeze.

It was simply heaven. 

            "What are you thinking, Wendy?" Peter asked.

            "That there's nowhere in the world I want to be." She said, took his hand, and lead him away.

Slightly emerged from Wendy's closet, and raced over to the open window. Down below, he saw his father begin to stir. He had saw the whole thing. Heard everything. He knew Wendy would bring Pan back, and he wanted to jump out of Wendy's closet and surprise him. But then he saw his father open the door and go over to Wendy's bed. And know, he stayed hidden in the closet, frozen with fear and hatred. He should have done something! But Pan showed up, and saved the day. Good ol' Pan.

He hoped Wendy was okay, and she was happy. 

There was a knock on the door. "William? William, how goes it?" Aunt Millicent called.

After hearing nothing in response, she knocked again. "William?" She tried the locked door. "William, are you alright in there? Wendy, open this door!"

Slightly walked over and opened the door.

Aunt Millicent glanced down at him and gasped. "Slightly! What are you doing in here?"

What excuse should he use? "I came in here looking for me bow and arrow, mum. When dad came in, I hid in the closet. I didn't want him to know I was here."

Aunt Millicent pushed past him into the room. "There's no one here! Where…" Her gaze drifted to the open window. "Oh my God…" She dashed to it, and screamed. "WILLIAM!"

She was soon met by Wendy's parents. They both flew to the window with Aunt Millicent, and then charged down the stairs to tend to him, leaving Slightly alone with the horrible truth.

Wendy and Peter couldn't be happier. Time appeared to stand still for them, though it had been mere hours that Wendy had arrived in Neverland. They lay on the deck of the Jolly Roger, listening to the waves crash against its hull. Its soothing melody made Wendy wish she never had to go home. She took Peter's hand, and he turned to her with a smile.

            "It's beautiful here," She whispered. "But every minute I stay, the harder it is to go back."

            "Then don't," Peter pleaded.

            "Please," She started. "Let's not fight about this, okay? Let's just… enjoy the moment?"

            "Okay Wendy," He gave in. He looked at the bruises on her arms. "You should have told me."

            "I know," She said. "But I was so confused, I wasn't quite sure what to believe." She turned to him, and ran her hand down his cheek. "Who are you?" She whispered.

His brows knitted in confusion. She couldn't have forgotten again!

            "You must be an angel," She finished.

Peter knew what angels were, people in white robes with wings. He had never considered himself that, but at this moment, he'd believe any words out of Wendy's beautiful mouth. "I am one if you say I am one, Wendy." He confirmed.

She smiled, and pulled him closer to her. Then, her lips brushed against his into a kiss she wished would last forever.

            "She pushed me, and then she ran off!" William bellowed to Aunt Millicent and Mister and Mrs. Darling. "There's something not right with her!"

Aunt Millicent cooed over her husband. "Yes William, you're right. This time she has gone too far! We must alert the police!"

            "The police?" Mary whispered in horror. "Millicent, please, let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure it was an accident,"

            "Accident?" William asked. "She deliberately pushed me out her window!"

Slightly listened nervously as the adults talked. He knew the truth. His father was lying. But what could he do? He knew for sure where Wendy was, and if she stayed in Neverland, she'd be safe, and the grown ups could go on thinking what they wanted, and never finding her.

But if she did come back, and Slightly was almost positive she would, then she would be in so much trouble.

            "That's not what happened at all!" Slightly yelled, coming into the room.

The adults turned to him.

            "Slightly, please, this is no discussion for you," Aunt Millicent said. "Off to bed."

            "Wait, let's hear the boy out," George said. 

All eyes turned to him. He continued, "I was in Wendy's room when she came in. She looked mad, so I hid in her closet. I had been looking for me bow and arrow. Then, after awhile, father came in."

William's eyes flashed.

            "Go on," George said.

            "I saw…" Slightly started. He stared at his father. His face was full of rage.

            "What did you see, dear?" Mary asked.

            "I saw… father… I saw him kiss Wendy… on the lips… and… touch her."

There was a collective silence.

George rounded on William. "Is this true?"

William got to his feet, and began back pedaling. "Oh come on, you're going to believe a child over me! If what he says is true, why has Wendy run?"

            "She didn't run!" Slightly cried. "Pan came in and rescued her! He threw you out the window!"

            "Oh not that Peter Pan again!" William yelled. "Is everyone mad?"

            "He did come!" Slightly yelled. "He did! He did!"

            "Let's look at the facts," George said. "Millicent, when you reached Wendy's room, the door was locked?"

Shaken, Aunt Millicent nodded.

            "And Wendy was not in there?"

Aunt Millicent answered, "No, she wasn't. Only William and I have keys."

George got to his feet, and punched William square in the jaw. "Don't you ever come near my daughter again, you filthy scoundrel!"

The force left William on his back. George rounded on him again. "My only regret is that this Pan character didn't knock you senseless!"

William grabbed his face. His left eye was swollen. "He's a crazy mad man!"

            "George!" Mary yelled.

But her husband didn't hear her. He just advanced on his brother-in-law again.

It was amazing the way Wendy's head fit just perfect on Peter's chest as they lay on the sand, listening to the waves crash against the shore. But her time in Neverland was growing to an end. She missed her family terribly, and she had to make sure Slightly, Aunt Millicent and little William were safe from her uncle. She loved Peter so much it hurt, but she just couldn't stay here, in this paradise, while her loved ones grew old. Tears leaked out of her eyes and onto Peter's bare chest.

He looked down at her. "What's wrong, Wendy?"

            "You're going to be very cross with me," She whispered.

            "You want to leave," He said softly.

            "I have to," She said, "I know you can't understand…"

He was quiet a few moments, and then he whispered, "If you must."

She looked up at him. 

            "If it shall make you happy," He said, his voice cracking. "You shall go."

            "In awhile," She said. "Please, just hold me, Peter."

Peter wrapped his arms around her tighter, and the two soon fell asleep.

Two more chapters to go!!!


	11. Forever in Neverland

Chapter 11: Forever in Neverland

A/N: I decided to combine the last two into one chapter. Thanks so much for loving and reviewing this fic! You guys are my candle in the wind! Thanks so much again!!!

There was silence the whole journey home. And soon, much too soon for Peter, they had arrived at Wendy's window. He set her down carefully inside, and hovered just outside. 

            "Please understand why I have to do this," She whispered.

He looked everywhere but in her eyes. 

            "I'll never forget someone like you," She said softly. "I'll tell the world your story, I promise."

Peter cupped her face and stared into her eyes. He then kissed her softly on the lips. "I don't want to forget you Wendy."

            "Look in your heart, and I'll always be there," She whispered with a sob, and pulled him close.

            "How does my story end?" He asked.

Wendy dried a few tears, "It doesn't, Peter. Not as long as children are innocent."

He grinned.

There was a sad pause between them.

            "It is nearly morning," He said. "I better go…"

            "Wait," She said and grabbed his hand. "I want to hear it just once."

            "Hear what?"

            "Tell me you love me, Peter."

He stared deep into her eyes. "I don't know much about love, Wendy. I don't want to know much. And if this pain inside of me is love, I don't want it." He put a hand over his heart. "This pain."

She covered his hand with her own. "Love is letting go," She whispered. "I have that pain too."

They embraced for what seemed like hours. But then, the morning sun had risen. It was time. They kissed one last time, and in the pale grey of the morning sky, he reached out with his hand and drew a heart in the clouds. Wendy smiled, tears blurring her vision. "Oh, the cleverness of you!"

He grinned, waved one last time, and was gone. Wendy stared after him, a part of her dying. But on those cold lonely mornings that she would wake up, and run to her window hoping to find him, a cloud would shape into the heart Peter left behind.

And Wendy made good on her promise. She became a great author. Not only did she know the stories, the world knew as well. Her first book's title: Peter Pan and Wendy.

Peter had not returned for Wendy's marriage to a writer like herself. And he didn't return for the birth of her only daughter, though she hoped he would. It had been so long ago that she had last seen him, that she feared he did forget her. But she would never let him leave her heart. Now, many years later, as she lay on her deathbed, a tired and happy old woman, she thought of her childhood with a smile. Peter had saved her in every way a person could be saved. He had shown her how to live, how to be a classic heroine in a world full of men. And she had saw the same adventurous young woman in her own daughter, and her new grand daughter. And Peter had also allowed her to grow up, to live her life and fulfill her dreams, and she was eternally greatful. She would never forget the boy with the cocky grin.

A cool burst of wind blew her window open. Wendy turned, and found herself staring at the same young boy that had taken her away so many years ago. "Peter," She had whispered to him.

He grinned, hopped off the window, and was by her side. "Wendy," He said sadly.

            "I've grown up," She told him, "And I'm nearing the end of my life."

            "I've missed you," He said, taking her hand. "I don't want you to die."

            "Ah," She told him, "It's a mystery of life. But I am glad I got to see you again."

Tears were trailing down his face.

            "Don't cry for me, Peter. You allowed me to live, and for that I am ever eternally thankful to you."

            "But I need you, Wendy." He said. "I want you to come back to Neverland with me."

            "I am far too old for adventures now, Peter," She said.

            "No you're not," He whispered into her ear. "Neverland knows no boundaries. All you have to do, is believe."

Tears began to trail down her face as well. "Oh Peter, I never stopped believing."

He grinned. "Come away with me," He said, and reached for her hand.

Wendy didn't know how she knew, but she always trusted Peter, and she was sure there were magic to his words. She sat up, and took his hand.

Heat flooded through her entire body. It was as if time was turning itself back. Her thin gray hair was becoming golden and thick, and down to her waist. Her old, tired face was becoming soft and youthful. And the light that had been gone from her ocean eyes was now alive and vibrant.

Wendy looked down at her transformation. She was just how she was when she was thirteen. 

            "Oh, Peter!" She cried, and through her arms around his neck.

He buried his face in her hair.

            "I've lived my life," She said, tears choking her voice. "And now I'm ready to spend my eternity with you."

He grinned, and pulled her into a kiss. His lips made her tingle all the way from her mouth to her toes. It was just how she remembered.

And together they flew into the night, Wendy held tightly in Peter's arms to the place where children are kings, and dreams are made.

The end

**Sobs uncontrollably** Thank you all so much again from the bottom of my heart! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did!-Diane


End file.
